


to sleep, perchance to dream

by randomdestielfangirl



Series: Season 12 coda fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdestielfangirl/pseuds/randomdestielfangirl
Summary: Every instinct told her that he was an enemy, but the way Dean had curled his body around the other man’s, the way they said each other’s names, the way they clutched at each other like they were drowning told her a different story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, so any mistakes are mine.

A small thud awakens Mary from the restless slumber she had fallen into. She groggily tries to open her eyes, wondering if Sam had somehow fallen out of his crib. No infant wails come through however and she awakens to find herself lying in the backseat of the Impala, Dean at the wheel. 

Her very adult son Dean. 

For a moment, Mary wants to cry. Anything to escape this strange world where her children are irrevocably changed and her husband dead and gone for years. Mary looks down at her hands, hands that took the life of another human being just hours ago. A human being, not a monster. And Dean had barely batted an eyelash. 

“She’s all right, isn’t she Cas?” a gruff voice sounds from the front. 

Mary closes her eyes hastily. She trusts Dean, she loves him instinctively, but she’s still uncomfortable with him. He looks nothing like John, the John she knew with the kind eyes and shy smiles. Neither does Sam in the pictures Dean showed her on his phone. Mary holds her breath when she feels a cold hand touch her arm. It is a short, impersonal touch, gone as soon as it came. 

“She is exhausted, but there is no serious problem.” the angel Castiel says quietly. 

She had known he wasn’t quite human the moment he had entered the bunker. She was fully prepared to shoot him had he not stood down. But Dean had rushed in, panic in his voice. For a minute Mary had thought he was going to defend her, but she was left baffled when she saw her son was scared for _him_. 

An actual angel. 

She still couldn’t believe it. Every instinct told her that he was an enemy, but the way Dean had curled his body around the other man’s, the way they said each other’s names, the way they clutched at each other like they were drowning told her a different story. 

“You should clean that up.” Dean says.

Mary cautiously opens her eyes again. Dean is not looking at the road and his hand is gently cupping the other man’s bruised cheek. Castiel sighs and lifts his own hand to cover Dean’s.

“I’ll be all right Dean.”

There’s a long pause where the two of them just stare at each other and Mary begins to feel mildly worried that no one’s looking at the road.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Castiel says, lowering his eyes to his lap. His hands are twisted in his trench coat. 

Dean takes his hand away and puts it back on the wheel, looking straight ahead again. He doesn’t respond for a long time.

“Not your fault, Cas. No one can just break into the bunker just like that, you know that. And that woman who attacked us had Enochian sigils on those brass knuckles. They’re clearly well-prepared.” 

“Hmmm.” 

“We’ll find him, Cas. Sam’s tough, I wouldn’t be surprised if he manages to break out before we rescue him.”

“I suppose so.” Castiel sighs again. 

“Look at me.” Dean says, turning toward Castiel.

The angel looks up and there’s another long moment of them staring silently at each other again. Mary wonders if this is something they do. She’ll need to ask Sam about it. She also wonders what Sam’s voice actually sounds like. 

“We will be fine Cas, all of us.” Dean says, his voice gentle. 

He places his hand on the other man’s thigh, palm up. Castiel lays his own hand on it, their fingers twining together. His head slumps sideways to lie on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean lifts their entwined hands up to his lips and kisses Castiel’s fingers.

Mary looks away from them, not wishing to intrude any more. She doesn’t understand their relationship and right now, she doesn’t want to. She looks down at her wedding ring and feels a fresh pang at the thought that she would never see John again. A few tears slip before she wipes at her face surreptitiously. 

She sneaks a look at the two at the front seat again, their heads tilted towards each other. Dawn is slowly beginning to break, the golden light lining the horizon. All that mattered now was getting Sam back. Everything else would just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at randomdestielfangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
